Retail display stands, and in particular produce end cap risers, are well known in the industry. Conventional display stands are typically constructed of multiple components involving labor-intensive manufacturing processes. They are of a rigid construction and configured in a fixed manner, whereby the interrelation of the various components is fixed with regard to each other, resulting in a single “look” for the stand. In addition, because of the multiple components, seams, joints, gaps, and other structures are of necessity utilized, providing access points to water, mold, and bacteria, which can damage the produce or other items displayed thereon. The rigidity of these display stands requires the use of additional padding in order to reduce the likelihood of damage to the items to be displayed.
The prior art fails to offer all of the functionality disclosed in the present invention, and thus none of the prior art anticipates the present invention.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a useful, improved end cap riser suitable for supporting produce and other damageable items in an aesthetically pleasing manner while at the same time protecting the items so displayed.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a useful, improved end cap riser that is easily configurable in an unlimited number of arrangements.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a useful, improved end cap riser that is easy to manufacture.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a useful, improved end cap riser which is light weight, easy to clean, is impervious to water or other liquid penetration, and will not absorb odors.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a useful, improved end cap riser which is not easily damaged and which can satisfy its other objectives even if it becomes slightly damaged.
Other objectives of the present invention will be readily apparent from the description that follows.